Remember me?
by inupup-kagkitty
Summary: everything seems perfect in kag's life untill SHE comes. kagome looses her memory, and inuyasha must make her remeber before he looses her forever.
1. Perfect

AHA! Yayyyyyy third storyyyyyy! You ppl are gonna love this story! When I thought of it im like "I am a GENIUS" lol R&R

****FLASHBACK

There backs were on the sand while the sun shot down at the two kids, inuyasha and kagome were only 6 then, and were on the beach with their parents.

Kagome fell in the sand and inuyasha laughed and sat down beside her and kagome got up and pushed him down in the sand making his silver hair and doggy ears all dirty. He made a sad face and kagome felt bad for him and put a hand out to help him and inuyasha took her hand and got up while pulling her down in the sand, and kagome's mother quickly came and took a picture of the two with dirty kids on the beach, it was definitely a Kodak moment

END OF FLASHBACK

Inuyasha and kagome had always been friends, since day one; you could even say they were BEST friends.

When kagome was only 8, her mother had died of cancer and only inuyasha, her best friend had been there to comfort her of the situation. She felt much better.

Not too long after, inuyasha's father had died when he was 10 from a battle back in feudal Japan and did not survive. And who was there to make him feel better? His best friend kagome. And even Mr.Higurashi And Mrs.Inutaisha comforted each other.

But now, they were 14 and had much better times. Of course, inuyasha's father owned Youkai play world, a fair with rides and a shopping mall, a salon, and a grocery place. But they would cal it YPW for short. Inuyasha had to continue the family business when he was a bit older so now he wanted to have as much fun as he could.

"Hey kagome, want to go toYPW and go on rides?" said inuyasha looking at kagome (they were in her room)

"But isn't it closed today?" she said looking at him

"Well, now that I own the place I can go in whenever I want" he said proudly

She just smiled "Okay let's go!" she got her purse and they left

Everything was perfect, perfect friend, perfect life, and perfect school, well the school could be better if it wasn't an all-girls academy.

Inuyasha and kagome went to different schools; kagome went to shikon all-girls High school, while inuyasha went to Nobanuga High, named after the great Nobanuga himself.

While everything seemed perfect, like nothing could go wrong, one day everything changed, everything including kagome's perfect life

CLIFFHANGER! I am so cruel to leave you guys with such a traitorous cliffy, but don't worry, it's going to be good!!!!! REVIEW PLZ


	2. Miss

Must.... Stay.... awake.... and write... Chapter

"Kagome!" said her father "Come here for a second!" he yelled up the stairs

"COMING!!!" Kagome chanted

She quickly came downstairs to see what was happening, and there was this woman beside her father, smiling so wide that you could almost see all of her teeth.

"Kagome, I would like you to meet, kagura, she's your new, mother" he said

Kagome just stood there frozen; her father had married someone without telling her! She didn't want a new mother! But she had to be polite,

"Oh, hello" Kagome said quietly

"Hello sweetheart!" she said and gave kagome a great big hug

"I feel like you two will get along just fine" said Mr.Higurashi

"Nice to meet you" said Kagome and ran as fast as she could into her room. She had reached her room and locked the door and sat in her bed looking out the window and slowly a teardrop fell from her cheek and started to cry hard.

Why did her father do all this without telling her a thing? She was mad, sad, and felt like she could not trust kagura

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it" kagome sniffed and quickly wiped her tears away with her sleeve

"It's me, Kagura" she said, "May I come in?"

"Sure" she said unlocking her door and quickly running back to her bed to look out her window, she didn't want her to see she was crying

"Hi" she said quietly, but kagome didn't answer

"I know it might be had for you to call me mother at first" she paused and looked out her window to see a bigger house, whom kagome knew belonged to inuyasha and his mother, and older brother: Sesshomaru. "So for now you can call me miss" she said and walked away

'Who ever said I was going to ever call you mother' she thought evilly

DING DONG

"I'll get it!" Kagome shouted, it was probably inuyasha, so she ran downstairs and opened the door

"Hi inuyasha!" Kagome said, she really needed someone she trusted to talk to

"Hi kagome! Want to go to the park and get something to eat later?" asked inuyasha wearing a red T-shirt and baggy black pants.

"Sure just let me get ready" She said and ran upstairs to get her hair done and to get her purse

Inuyasha just stood there outside and Kagura walked by and saw him

"Hi" said inuyasha to kagura

"Hello" she said back looking at him and then continued walking

And kagome came running back downstairs all ready "Let's go" she said looking back at kagura once more and they left

No cliffy this time, but there is something very exciting up ahead, and if no reviews, then no story


	3. Back to a disaster

FIRST OF ALL- Katie Cutie: How can I let kagome die!!! Then the whole story would be bla...and I do not mind you reading all of my stories AT ALL and I swear after im done my four stories I must go to therapy! I am making myself go insane for your stories, people! So the least you can do is review!

IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I will continue writing 13 going on 30 and meeting you at the age of 7, but I cant continue this one until I have finished one of them, and then family secrets will be continued, followed by more stories!

"So who's that lady in your house?" asked inuyasha when they headed out to the park

"I don't want to talk about it!" said kagome

"Fine!" said inuyasha calm, he knew kagome better than anyone 'and 3...2.... 1'

"I can't believe my father, I mean, He got married to someone without telling me! And He didn't even ask me if I was all right with it! I feel like I can trust no one!" kagome blurted out

"Well-

"And this Kagura comes and tells me to call her miss now and tells me that she knows how I feel, she does not know!" said kagome

"Kag-

"And what if I don't want a new mother!" she yelled

"You done?" asked inuyasha not being able to get a word in

Kagome took a deep breath, "Yeah"

"Okay, now kagome...."

Inuyasha always had a smart phrase to dignify that its not the end of the word but.

"What inuyasha?" shouted kagome?

Inuyasha thought for a second "I got nothing" he shrugged

Kagome pushed him playfully "So were are we going to go eat?"

"The noodle plaza, I heard they got the best ramen there!" said inuyasha

"More noodles?" said kagome

An hour later they had eaten, talked and went out for ice cream at the casa dolce gelato parlor.

"So you think your going to be okay, Kag?" asked inuyasha, throwing the rest of his ice cream away, even though he hadn't had even 3 licks, he had too much ramen

"Yeah, I mean, It can't get any worse!" said kagome licking her chocolate strawberry gelato.

"You shouldn't Jinx it, you know!" said Inuyasha raising a brow

"Well the worse has happened, okay?" shouted kagome, still really angry

"Well here's your house, you sure you don't want to come over?" asked inuyasha pointing at his house

"No can't, got a lot of math and science homework," said Kagome sighing

"Okay then bye!" said inuyasha and ran to his house

Kagome rang the doorbell, she waited, but no one came, she knocked, no one came, she looked down at the mat that said 'welcome to our home' and lifted it and searched under it

"AHA! Theres the spare key!" Kagome opened the door and could here Her father talking

"It's great you two have come to stay with us, I'm sure kagome will be pleased to have a brother and sister

"Umm... Hello?" said Kagome and entered the living room, where her father had been talking.

"Oh good Kagome! Your home, I would like you to meet your new brother, Kouga, and your new sister, Kikyo

Kagome just stood there, shocked, she had jinxed it, she had gone back to a disaster

Awwww poor Kag! Well that chappie was short, but im going to write next chappie for Meeting you at the age of 7!!! (Crowd applauses)


	4. everything can get worse

OMG I haven't been on for months! SORRY! Ok, ok enough talk here is the chapter….

Kagome was crying hard in her bed, she was betrayed and let down "DAD I CANT BELIEVE THIS, I CANT BELIEVE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

Her dad just sat there looking at her like nothing was happening "what do you mean, there so kind, you'll learn to like them kagome, learn from them be kind back to them, you will like them whether you like it or not!" He stormed out of the room leaving a rather shocked kagome on her bed

Kagome was confused, he had never been like this before, she had never heard him yell in her entire life, something wasn't right, she would call inuyasha, he would know what to do, and even if he didn't, kagome still would like to talk to him, she picked up the phone and quickly dialed

"Hello?" said a rather full mouth on the other end

"Umm… Inuyasha?"

"Oh Hi Kwagobe!" said inuyasha trying to eat as fast as he could

"Inuyasha you pig!" kagome laughed

Inuyasha finally swallowed "sorry about that, well you know, it is ramen night"

"Inuyasha you eat ramen everyday, even if it isn't ramen night" kagome said picking up her hair brush

Inuyasha laughed "well… yeah what's up?"

Kagome fell back onto her bed "You wouldn't believe what just happened! Well… I Have a brother and sister now…"

"Already? Wow that was fast, how long have your dad and she been together? Isn't it early" said inuyasha confused

"INUYASHA! Its not like that! They were Kagura's kids before she married my dad, they here now, this is terrible!"

"Well, you jinxed it" said inuyasha

"Your not gonna help are you?" said kagome plainly

"Wait just a minute deep breath I WAS RIGHT YOU JINXED IT IN YOUR FAAAAACE WAHOOO I WAS RIGHT YOU WERE WRONG YAH GO INU GO INU-

"INUYASHA!" kagome yelled at the top of her lungs

"Whoa sorry, calm down, ok just take it easy, so you have a brother and sister, but it doesn't mean you cant get along" inuyasha pointed out

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't be talking, you have an older brother-

"HAAALF brother!" inuyasha yelled

"OK, OK half brother, but you guys don't get along!" kagome said, feeling helpless

"Well, yeah BAD example, but just try" Inuyasha said, sitting on his bed

"And if that doesn't work? What do I do then?" Kagome said crushingly

"Well… just try then we will think of something" inuyasha comforted soothingly

"Okay, thanks inuyasha, well I have to go meet my brother and sister… erg.. I have to go bye see you tomorrow, pick me up around 7:30 okay?"

"sure kagome, get some sleep too, you've been through a lot today, you need the rest" inuyasha smiled

Kagome smiled weekly, she was tired "thanks Inuyasha, bye"

"Bye"

Kagome hung up, feeling a bit more faith, she went downstairs slowly

"Ah kagome, come sit down and meet your brother and sister, darling" Kagura smiled at her daughter Kikyo

Kagome smiled wide "Wow I've never had a sister before" kagome laughed

"Yeah, well im Kikyo, and don't get your hopes up, you WONT be borrowing MY stuff, there much too expensive" Kikyo looked away like she had seen something dreadful that she would never want to see again, well I don't know.. Maybe she didn't?

"Okay… Hi Koga! Im kagome" Kagome smiled

Koga looked up at kagome, and seemed mesmerized , his eyes were looking straight into kagome's eyes, he couldn't look away, he smiled weakly at her in a rather.. Dorky way

Kagome was freaked out "Okay then… If anyone needs me ill be upstairs… in my room"

But no one seemed to care, her dad was talking to kagura about there happy life ahead, and Koga was fixing his shirt for kagome, and Kikyo was picking under her nails

Kagome sighed and left

She opened her bedroom door .. "EEEK!"

Kikyo, for some reason, was in her room!

"What are you doing here, you were just downstairs!" kagome said, holding her heart

"yeah I do that sometimes, oh this is MY room now actually, your dad said I could have it, you have to take your stuff with you, it won't match my things, my things are all too expensive to match your cheap stuff" Kikyo looked away with a 'humph'

Kagome felt like punching her until she was beaten to a pulp, but got and cold stare form Kikyo that made her back up

"Hurry, I haven't got all day you know, my stuff should be arriving here any minute!" Kikyo commanded

"Oh…. Sorry" kagome said, getting of her bed

"How slow can you be?" Kikyo said, she obviously wasn't very patient, or nice

So kagome got off, with a little tear coming down her face, she quickly wiped it before Kikyo could see, what would she say 'Oh my god, I can't believe you're crying!'? She didn't need that right now. Kagome got all her clothes and put it on her bed. Kikyo had gone downstairs, probably bored of watching Kagome. Kagome got all the things she needed, and was about to pack when…

"KAGOMEEE!" Yelled a disruptive voice from downstairs, was it Kikyo? What had she done now to make her unhappy?

Kagome quickly went downstairs, to see there was only Kagura standing in front of her, with a strict face.

"Your father has left with my absolutely ADORABLE kids to get some ice cream, so I thought we could … talk" said Kagura, getting out a rather large fan

"About what?" said Kagome, seizing her fan, it was probably the biggest fan she had ever seen

"Well… there is going to be some changes in this house as you probably know"

'Yeah' Kagome thought 'I already had the pleasure of my room being taken-

"KAGOME ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

Kagome looked straight at Kagura "Oh sorry, I was I just-

"Just what? Oh whatever! Listen, you might think you're so great because you're his daughter but no, now that im here, things are going to change, I think you have met Kikyo, isn't she perfect? Yes, she is, and well, you are not, shes getting you're room and Koga is getting the guest room, you can sleep in the attic, itts quite cozy when you get used to it" Kagura smiled evily, yet in a sweet way

Kagome just sat in front of her on the couch, she didn't know what to say, or what to do… what had happened? What had she done wrong? And how could her father ever marry HER , he would know better than that.. something is very suspicious…

YAY end of chapteeeer ok review! Or I can't continue the story sigh so review please! Next chapter coming soon


	5. murder?

Ok chapter, im getting sick of writing chapters… no one reviews 

Memory loss-

Kagome got up, her back was killing her, and it was sore from sleeping in an old sleeping bag in the basement… yeah that's right… BASEMENT

"KAGOME, GET UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST!" Kagura yelled from upstairs

Surely her father wouldn't let her talk to her like that, so she ran up "Where's my father?"

"Business trip, won't be back until the end of the month too, so hurry, its Saturday, we want pancakes" Kagura said, putting her feet up on the expensive table

Kagome felt an ache in her heart, her father had left? On a business trip? Without telling her

She looked over at Kikyo, she looked so guilty, like she had done something that she would never forget, or never forgive, but maybe it was just some coincidence, maybe she just looked tired? Kagome looked away and started to take out some flower and eggs

A while later, she had done all the pancakes, ate one herself, and got ready to see inuyasha

Kikyo looked at her putting her shoes on "Where are you going?"

"Out, to take a walk…" Kagome said, wondering why she had questioned her

"While your out, get some groceries, where fresh out" Kikyo said, sitting on the couch, and turning on the TV

"But I just got some two days ago!" Kagome said, looking at her evil step-sister

"Yeah maybe if you weren't such a pig you wouldn't have eaten everything"

"I'm not the one that ate all of the 4 bags of cookies" Mumbled kagome

"What did you just say?" Kikyo said, looking back, but kagome had already left

Kagome went across the street and rang the door bell, no one answered, then she remembered, His family had sent Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in a 'brotherly love bonds' session, poor inuyasha, this ought to be funny

Kagome sat on the front step, she couldn't go back to her house, she just couldn't handle it anymore, she could go crazy

Back at kagome's house, Kagura and Kikyo were planning to torture kagome some more

"mom, I can handle this, believe me, I'll just you know, remember? Her dad said-

"Don't mention it! Someone might hear you Kikyo!" Kagura yelled, covering Kikyo's mouth

"Fine, go, but be back soon, before dark, and get her lost too" Kagura said, leaving to go upstairs

Kikyo let out a small smile, and headed to the garage in the car, she would need some supplies for this… it would be the ultimate scare, and she would take pictures too

Kagome finally got up, she was getting hungry and tired of waiting for Inuyasha, so she headed to wards her house

Kikyo was still fiddling with the keys, then she finally got the car unlocked, and went inside

Kagome was humming a tune

Kikyo was trying to get the car to go in reverse

Kagome went closer to the house

Kikyo finally got the car in reverse then-

BAM

Kikyo's eyes went wide; she had hit something, something or someone

She quickly got out looking behind her, Oh my god, It was kagome!

On the ground Kagome lay, quiet, she didn't move,

Kikyo covered her mouth and a single tear went down her cheek, she opened the back door and picked kagome up and put her in the back, then quickly scattered around to get the car started, and headed towards the hospital.

She was driving, her vision was blurry because of the tears, then she stop in the middle of the highway … she realized she couldn't take her to the hospital, they would question her of what had happened, she needed to hide the body

Kikyo looked back, and checked her pulse, still alive, but she would have to face some serious charges… Koga… he could help her… all she needed to do… just give her to Koga, and let him deal with it


	6. Favors asked

I have nothing to say…

I might stop writing stories

F O R E V E R

Well here is the next chapter anyways 

Kikyo drove till she saw Kagome's house, and suddenly saw koga coming out the front door

She stopped right in front of koga

SCREEECCCCHHHH

Koga jumped out of the way "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

Kikyo's heart was pounding as she got out of the car "Koga, I need to ask you a favor"

Koga stopped and looked at Kikyo's scared eyes, and saw how she was shaking

"Wow, you finally killed mom"

Kikyo stomped on the ground "No!"

Koga shook his head "No, Im leaving, I'm old enough to take care of myself, I don't need to stay here, I'm buying an apartment down beside That YPW place, and I have a job, doesent pay much, but Im going back to school"

Kikyo came to Koga slowly "Koga, I've done something, I thought I would never do, I really didn't mean to run over her I just-

Koga's eyes opened up wide, and he stepped back "Who is it Kikyo?" he said in a shooken voice

Kikyo's eyes filled up with tears, And she looked back at her car

Koga looked at Kikyo, then at the car, and he slowly went to the door

Kikyo fell to her knees and started to cry silently

Koga looked at the door and slowly opened it

There she was, Kagome, the only one that was ever nice to her, in his entire life, he had never met someone, so selfless, then he ran back to Kikyo

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" he yelled, looking at Kikyo on the ground

"I didn't mean to-

"It doesn't matter! If anyone finds out about this you can go to jail! You can get a death sentence! What do you want ME to do? Hide the body?" Koga yelled

Kikyo looked up "No, she's still alive, she still has a pulse, her dad, is dead, Mom killed him, and used her magic, to hide the body, and make everyone forget about her, and we were either going to use her as a servant, or just kill her anyways, but, that Inuyasha, mom has to give him some kind of memory loss about her, but, you, you have to take her with you-

"No" Koga shook "I couldn't do that"

Kikyo looked back down at the ground "Remember, when we were kids, before dad passed away, you broke one of mom's fans, and I promised not to tell, and I helped you replace it? And then in a November, mom got mad at you because you were out late at night, and she sent you in your room, for 3 days straight, and I always brought you food"

Kikyo smiled, and looked at her reflection in her puddle of tears and looked up "I was always there for you, but when I twisted my ankle when I was 7, you didn't get help, and I was just laying there, crying, until mom found me, you never seemed to even want to help me at my times of need back then" she stopped, and got up "You owe me, to take her in with you"

Koga thought back, when dad used to be so nice to him, until one day, he was…gone, Kikyo helped him through "Fine, I'll take her, but you handle everything else, and never tell mom where I'm going"

Kikyo smiled, then hugged him tight

Koga knew things were going to change, and they wouldn't stay good for long, butt he did owe it to his sister, what had he gotten himself into…

Okay review if you have any questions or ideas or want a shout out on my next chapter, ookaay bye!


End file.
